


A Super Apology

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x18, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: Kara realises that Lena’s disappointment in Supergirl makes her feel disappointed herself. Kara seeks to mend her relationship as Supergirl with Lena.ORHow S03E18 should have ended. (This is not an identity reveal fiction)





	A Super Apology

Kara stood there, watching as Lena’s figure disappeared behind the corner. She wondered where she had gone wrong for things to get so bad. It’s not as though Kara could even defend her, _Supergirl’s_ , actions in the elevator, she couldn’t risk Lena finding out, and therefore losing her, _Kara’s_ , trust with Lena aswell. That, and Kara didn’t know if she wanted to defend her actions. She knew exactly where she had gone wrong.

For so long, Kara had been concerned with whether or not she could trust Lena, when she should of been wondering if Lena could trust her. After all, in the eyes of Supergirl, it was clear to say that Lena was just another _Luthor_.

She couldn’t deny seeing the hurt in Lena’s eyes when she referred to her as a _Luthor_ while stuck in Sam’s subconscious. She knew exactly how Lena felt about that, the girl had even told her one night before everything started spiralling between the pair.

Lena had moved to National City to escape the stigma that being a Luthor carried. Lena wanted to be known as simply _Lena_ , and Kara knew how important that was for her. She didn’t want to be known as the sister of a crazed murderer, of the daughter of the biggest anti-alien supporter in the world. Despite all the good that Lena had done for the city, more than what Supergirl could ever achieve, she still couldn’t escape being a Luthor.

Not even from the people she looked up to. Kara couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for her idols to be disappointed in her, or to not trust her. She had effectively sabotaged one half of her relationship with Lena exactly because of her God complex. Lena was right, she was _always_ right.

Lena had only wanted to help the people she cared about, and Supergirl happened to be one of those people, before she had messed up. She knew how much trust meant to a Luthor, and knew that gaining trust from Lena was not an easy thing to do, especially as a Super. But quickly had she managed to destroy years worth of a relationship.

Kara hadn’t realised she’d been standing in the elevator for quite some time, until Lena came back around the corner with the bag of ice cream that Kara had eyed with vigour.

“Kara? Are you coming? The ice cream will melt”.

“Yeah, coming!” Kara called, as spritley as she could.

Lena gave her an odd look, but Kara waved it off. She would need to fix this, and fix this soon. In an instant, her relationship with Lena, that took years to build, was walking a tight rope. Kara could only hope that she wasn’t _too_ late.

She landed outside of Lena’s office later that night, the lights still on with Lena presumably working on theories to help isolate reign and destroy her. Lena always did look so peaceful when working, except now she was slumped over her desk with a frown.

Either it was because of Sam, or all the hassles that had gone down between Lena and the DEO. It wasn’t only Supergirl who had been ungrateful for the help Lena had given, afterall, it was because of the kryptonite Lena made that Reign was now captured and the public was safe. But while bringing the kryptonite in, Lena was escorted by half a dozen armed men.

It wasn’t just Supergirl who hadn’t trusted Lena, no one did.

“Lena, you’re working pretty late this evening” Kara said calmly, walking through the open doors of Lena’s office, knowing full well they weren’t open for her, at least not anymore.

“You can skip the small talk Supergirl, what do you want? To lecture me more on my making kryptonite? To arrest me?” Lena spoke in monotone, not once looking up to meet the Super’s gaze.

Supergirl sighed, she deserved the cold shoulder from Lena, but it didn’t mean she was happy about it. “No actually, I came to apologise”.

This perked Lena’s attention, and she looked up curiously. “A Super apologising to a Luthor, that must be hard for you. Are you _sure_ you haven’t been affected by my kryptonite, Supergirl?”.

Kara forced a smile at Lena’s harsh attitude. She came here to fix things, not make them worse. She had to of expected Lena to be hurt.

“I’m not apologising to a Luthor, I’m apologising to you, Lena, someone who I can trust, a _friend_.” Kara said apprehensively.

Lena sat back on her chair and sculpted a brow. “ _Friend?_ ” Lena recited, “Funny, you didn’t seem to have that attitude when I tried to help the first, or the second time. Tell me, what changed your mind?”.

“You did. You’re right, Lena. I might have overheard a conversation you had with Kara Danvers—

“So you’re spying on me? _Still?_ You know what, get out.” Lena had risen to her full height, now level with Supergirl thanks to her heels. Her features were stone cold, and even Supergirl felt intimidated.

Supergirl was quick to rectify. “No, I was checking on Ruby. I was checking on all of you so I knew you were safe.”

“You’re questioning my ability now? Who was it that held reign for weeks, Supergirl? Even the DEO couldn’t accomplish that”. Lena snapped.

“You’re right, we couldn’t. And because of you the city is safe now.” Lena calmed down at Supergirl’s words, and Supergirl took this as cue to continue. “Look, I never asked for these abilities when I came to Earth. Sometimes I wish I could just be normal, the amount of times I broke a boy’s nose, or their foot when dancing with them for prom and whatnot, I wanted nothing more than to be normal. But I’m not, and these abilities make me powerful. But imagine feeling powerful like that, all the time. You’re so used to it that it just becomes normal, so you don’t know what it feels like to feel powerless. That’s what kryptonite does to me. I don’t ever have to be scared when I’m Supergirl, but when I’m around kryptonite I am”.

Lena continued to nod, siting back down in her chair as Supergirl continued. “I wasn’t lying when I said it felt like being burnt from the inside out. It feels like a trickle of lava just spreading through my veins, and searing everything it touches. It’s the most excruciating pain I have ever felt, and I feel completely powerless because even I, the girl of steel can’t stop it. And I was mad at you, I was _so_ mad because you don’t know what that feels like. You _don’t_ know what that does to a person, you want to be in control, you nend to be in control because you don’t want to feel that pain.”

Kara didn’t realise she was close to whispering when she finished, and that Lena was on the edge of her chair, hanging on to every word. “It was wrong of me to attack you like you were nothing but a Luthor, because you are everything but a Luthor. You are smart, brave, resilient, compassionate, determined, and I admire you, Lena. You said I was your idol, but you are mine, and I will never be disappointed in you, no matter what. You saved the city, and you save my life everyday because you are _Lena_ , _not_ a Luthor. You _are_ my hero”.

Supergirl viciously wiped away the tears at the edges of her eyes. She stood, ready to walk outside before a firm, but warm hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Lena mirroring her saddened expression. Lena’s thumb brushed carefully over Supergirl’s powerful hand and she offered a forgiving smile.

“Thankyou, Supergirl”.

Supergirl smiled in return, them disappeared into the quilt of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing my depiction on how an episode should have ended. This is not at all a seperate created fiction, this in my interpretation of how 3x18 should have ended. Hope you guys enjoy x


End file.
